(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and more particularly, to a quick-release device of the stock assembly of the crossbow to allow the stock quickly to be connected to or removed from the crossbow.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional crossbow 10 is disclosed in FIGS. 1 to 4, and generally comprises a threaded hole 11 and a positioning slot 12 defined in an end face thereof. A stock 13 has a threaded rod 14 extending therefrom so as to be connected with the threaded hole 11. The threaded rod 14 has an axial groove 140. A positioning member 15 is mounted to the threaded rod 14 by its mounting hole 150. A fixing collar 16 is threadedly connected to the threaded rod 14 and located behind the positioning member 15. A boss 151 extends from the inner periphery of the mounting hole 150 of the positioning member 15 and is engaged with the axial groove 140 to allow the positioning member 15 can only be axially movable along the threaded rod 14. A protrusion 152 extends from one side of the positioning member 15 and is engaged with the positioning slot 12. The fixing collar 16 has multiple notches 160 on the rear side thereof and a tool is engaged with the notches 160 to rotate the fixing collar 16.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the positioning member 15 is moved forward and axially to engage the protrusion 152 with the positioning slot 12, and the fixing collar 16 is rotated to tightly contact the rear side of the positioning member 15 to prevent the positioning member 15 from moving backward. The engagements between the boss 151 and the axial groove 140, and between the protrusion 152 and the positioning slot 12, the stock 13 is connected to the crossbow 10.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the fixing collar 16 is rotated away from the positioning member 15, the positioning member 15 is axially moved to remove the protrusion 152 from the positioning slot 12, such that the stock 13 together with the positioning member 15 are rotated, and the threaded rod 14 is separated from the threaded hole 11, and the stock 13 is separated from the crossbow 10.
FIG. 4 shows that the threaded rod 14 has a slide rod 141 along which the stock part 130 of the stock 13 is axially moved. The stock part 130 has an adjustment device 131 to position the stock part 130 relative to the slide rod 141 to adjust the length of the stock 13 for different users.
However, the fixing collar 16 has to be rotated to be tightened or loosened by a special tool, and this is not convent for the users. Besides, the positioning member 15 and the fixing collar 16 are exposed between the crossbow 10 and the stock 13, so that they are easily touched and rotated to cause the stock 13 to be loosened. The stock 13 can only be adjusted a limited distance “A” as shown. The restriction of the adjustment may not be suitable for users of different sizes.
The present invention intends to provide a stock assembly of a crossbow and improves the shortcomings mentioned above.